New Flat Shennanigans
by xrainbowraex
Summary: A Howince adventure set between series one and two. Warning, some slash content


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boosh, all things Boosh belong to noel and Julian (gods that they are.)**

Vince sat upon his new bed (with hand designed electro/mod covers) with glue and childcraft scissors (the ones with plastic blades, just in case the hitcher came and put Vince's carefully crafted coiffure between the blades and created a cockney mullet nightmare, and cloned him and made him an evil twin – serious danger!).

He was busy carefully selecting the photos to go onto his new and improved Jagger shrine. Since thy moved out from the zooniverse into a small first floor flat with Naboo, Vince had plans to allow his shrine to Mick Jagger to take over a small part of his and Howard's bedroom ; much to Howard's disgust…or was it envy?

Howard, on the opposite side of the room was standing on his bed (with a rather fetching trumpets and bebop cover) setting up a curtain to provide a little bit of privacy for when Vince brought the ladies back to the flat. This always made Howard jealous. He had always said to Vince that it was because he always got the girls and left him feeling high and dry.

Really it was to hide his feelings for Vince. The jazz maverick had always been there for him. Through thick and thin, the pair had been partners, a double act. But Vince had never seemed to realise that his smart quips, his carefully selected functional wardrobe (all in one tweed utility suit) were all meant for him.

Being there for him when his band didn't work out, or doing everything together, he couldn't imagine his life without Vince.

All that business with Gideon was really for him, to make him jealous. He sometimes looked at him whilst he was sleeping, kissed him on the forehead. But he was always scared to tell Vince his feelings.

He just knew he wouldn't feel the same way.

He couldn't.

Lovable Vince.

Perfect Vince.

He wouldn't ever pick Howard. He sighed and as he lost his train of thought, the curtain dropped from his hands and covered him from head to toe.

As Howard fell back onto the bed, Vince looked up from his work. "Do you mind Howard, I'm trying to…scream Ghost! Howard! Help!"

As Howard struggled with the curtain, Vince felt as if he was going to die, he was so scared. The first person who came into his head was Howard. It was hardly surprising as he had been thinking of him more and more, recently.

"Little man, it's me, don't worry! There's no ghost. It's ok…it's ok" said Howard, finally emerging from under the curtain and crossing the room to comfort his friend. He sat on the electro themed bed with an arm around his best friend… who he wished was something more.

He looked over Vince's shoulder at his work and was surprised. Vince guiltily smiled and half heartedly covered his collage, blushing furiously.

"Were they…was that?" stammered Howard.

"It was going to be my surprise!" said Vince as he uncovered a new shrine. But instead of Mick Jagger's face, it was Howard's. And instead of Mick Jagger's body, it was Howard's. To show his feelings, Vince had done this, for Howard.

Howard closed his eyes in shock. Vince asked "Have Naboo and Bollo gone out?"

"Yeah, they've gone out on the carpet to pick up a curry from India."

"So we have some time?"

"Yeah, but why do you want to…" Howard was cut off as he felt Vince's lips pressed against his own. This was all he had ever wanted, all he had ever dreamed of…well almost…Gideon who? Vince pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I always wanted to tell you…"

"It doesn't matter." Howard pulled Vince back in for another kiss. A long, full, steamy, sensuous kiss.

"D'ya want to get back underneath that curtain? I'll let you have a play with my trumpet…" said Vince with a cheeky glint in his eye.

"You know I can't resist a trumpet Vince!" The couple laid together in each others arms, and as the night progressed, a lot more was done besides.

Come the morning, Bollo came in with a cup of tea for Howard and a cup of Saturn juice for Vince to find the pair in each other's arms at last, scorning the electro and jazz covers for the floor and a curtain.

"I've got a good feeling about this…"


End file.
